


Robot!Steve drabbles Mk II

by azziria



Series: Robot!Steve [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight linked robot!Steve/Danny drabbles (100 words each).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robot!Steve drabbles Mk II

**Author's Note:**

> Eight linked drabbles (100 words each) originally sparked by a word-of-the-day prompts over at [1 million words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/).

* * *

**Paragon**

Officer Ben Keoki is competent, easy-going and personable. His sympathetic manner wins witnesses over, he shoots almost as well as Kono, and he exhibits only a passing acquaintance with heavy armaments. His jokes are entertaining and insightful, his stories about his colorful extended family are amusing, and he knows when to shut up. Every Friday he brings malasadas into the office to share, he buys Danny coffee on stakeouts and he never offers to have sex with him. He even lets Danny drive his own car. He's just about the perfect partner, but it's still no good. He's not Steve.

* * *

**Government interference**

The Government agent is wearing an expensive charcoal-grey suit that screams 'Fed', and his posture is so upright and his face so smooth and expressionless that for a moment Danny actually wonders if he's a robot too. "I'd like to talk to you about the SEAL unit you recently returned to us for decommissioning, Detective Williams. We've been conducting performance testing prior to deconstruction, and our observations indicate that the unit has developed some anomalies in its data handling. As a result it's exhibiting certain aberrant behavior patterns, and we're hoping that you can help us understand what's going on." 

* * *

**Aberrant behavior**

"You exhibited _aberrant behavior_ , he said, and as a result they _see value in continuing the experiment_. Then they asked if I'd take you back. What happened, Steve? 

If a robot could look puzzled, Steve would. "I don't know, Danny. They ran a test program, a civilian hostage scenario. I'm programmed to assimilate data and adjust performance accordingly, so I accessed data collected while working with you and initiated an appropriate course of action. That's when they halted the program." 

"Tell me _exactly_ what you did." 

"What I calculated that you would do in the situation, Danny: I requested backup." 

* * *

**All fucked up**

The whole situation is fucked up, and Danny knows it. It's fucked up, and he doesn't need some asshole from HPD with a robotics fetish making crude jokes about walking sex toys or _your plastic pal who's fun to be with_ to remind him just how fucked up it is. Or would be if he was actually doing it, which he isn't. He hasn't taken Steve up on that particular offer yet, because having sex with a robot? That would be weird and kind of perverted, right? 

He can feel his resolve slipping, though. It's only a matter of time…

* * *

**Real**

The rabbit is small and white with lopsided ears, and Grace falls in love with it instantly. "I want this one, Danno," she says. "I'm going to call him Mr Floppy because of his ears." The rabbit gives a couple of hops forward and wrinkles its nose, and OK, it won't die like Mr Hoppy did, but still... 

"Are you sure that's what you want, Monkey? You wouldn't rather have a real rabbit?" 

His daughter turns a scathing look on him. "Danno! He _is_ real! He's a robot, just like Steve, and Steve's real!" 

Danny's got no answer to that.

* * *

**Capitulation**

In the end it takes a murdered girl to push him over the edge, one more body on Max's slab because they got there too late to take down the scumbag holding her before he killed her. He's full of sorrow and anger and frustration, he needs something to help him forget, and he's tired of denying what he wants... Steve goes to his knees willingly for him and he takes Steve's mouth, thrusting in hard and fast because he can't hurt Steve, Steve can take it, and when he falls apart, well, robots don't judge you when you cry.

* * *

**Specialist skills**

Danny gives fervent thanks yet again that somewhere in the Pentagon there's obviously a programming geek with an unusually rich and varied sex life - or an exceptionally fertile imagination - because Steve? Is damn good at sex. Although Danny's almost sure that knowing that the guy - the robot - with his cock up your ass has been _programmed_ to nail your prostate with deadly accuracy with every single stroke should be more of a turn-off than it actually is. 

It turns out that the internet porn written about these units isn't so far off the mark after all.

* * *

**Safety first**

"You are a robot, you have an off switch, _I will use it!_ " 

"But Danny…" 

"Don't you _but Danny_ me! You violated a direct order and put yourself in danger!" 

"But Danny, my prime directive..." 

"I was perfectly safe, you metal moron! I'd just persuaded him to put the gun down! I swear, you do that again and I will _send you back!_ " 

But he won't, of course. One day the Pentagon will come calling, and they'll take Steve away again, and there's nothing Danny can do about that, but until then he's Danny's, and he'd better not forget it.


End file.
